


Miniature Love

by consultingviking



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Blushing Jed and Octavius, Fluff, Larry's POV, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slash, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingviking/pseuds/consultingviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the third time this week that Jedediah and Octavius had wandered off, so Larry decided to go look for them. What will he discover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniature Love

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Night at the Museum 3, I'm afraid I can deny it no longer: I ship Jedediah and Octavius, especially when it's heavily implied throughout the movie that Octavius is gay. *sighs deeply* They're just so adorable!
> 
> This little idea popped into my head yesterday while I was shopping with my sister, so I wrote it down on my phone and then typed it up here (with a few changes haha).
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy it. Do me a favor, go forth and see this movie. You don't have to have seen it to read this, but it's a great movie. And, if you're anything like me, it will probably turn you into a JedxOct shipper.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or any of its characters, and I am making no money off of this whatsoever.

After wandering around the museum for a good twenty minutes, Larry had still not discovered where Jedediah and Octavius had gone off to. They weren't in their dioramas, and none of the other exhibits had seen them either.

Where could they be? This was the third time this week that the two of them had vanished without any sort of explanation, and Larry was getting frustrated. Suppose they hadn't been found by dawn and somehow turned to dust? What would happen then? He had to keep looking.

Turning a corner, he suddenly heard the little voices of the cowboy and the Roman general coming from nearby. Sighing, he followed the sound, ready to give the both of them a stern talking to, but suddenly stopped short:

Jed and Octavius were standing together in the middle of the hallway, far closer than Larry had ever seen them before. Squinting his eyes, Larry could also see that Jed had taken hold of the general's hands in his own. When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle, so quiet that Larry had to strain to hear what he was now saying.

"I promise you," Jed said, looking deeply into Octavius' eyes. "We'll go someplace tomorrow night. Jus' you n' me, Octy. Nobody else."

Octavius, meanwhile, had not met his gaze yet. Instead, he was looking down at his and Jed's entwined hands, a faint blush forming across his miniature cheeks.

"I very much enjoy the sound of that." He said at last. "However, I was also very much looking forward to spending the coming evening with you, my love."

"I know," Jed frowned. "I was too. I tried gettin' out of it Octy, I really did. But the others really wanna get that railroad done by tonight, and…" He sighed sadly. "I gotta be there for it."

"But you will be finished after that, correct?"

"Of course." Jedediah promised, giving Octavius hands a gentle squeeze. "After that, I'm all yours."

Octavius gave him a cheeky smile. "Is that a promise?"

Jed laughed. Now it was  _his_  turn to blush like a schoolgirl. "It certainly is." Leaning forward, he pressed a quick kiss onto his Roman general's lips, one which was eagerly reciprocated. "See you tomorrow, Octy."

Ever so quietly so as not to disturb the miniature pair, Larry walked away from the scene, a small smile spreading across his face. So  _that's_  what the two of them had been doing with their evenings as of lately. Well, considering the way they had been dancing around each other for so long now, it was about time, and he couldn't be happier for them.

A week later, Jed and Octavius suddenly showed up in the main hall, holding hands and grinning from ear to ear. Larry pretended to be surprised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a wonderful New Year's with your families and friends :) As always, favorites and reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Liz


End file.
